This invention relates to appliances and, more particularly, to housing assemblies for front loading appliances like clothes dryers and clothes washers. In such machines the housing includes a front panel and side panels. A cover assembly closes the top of the machine housing and includes a smaller control housing, often called a backsplash, to receive various controls.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved cover assembly for such appliances.
It is another object to provide such an improved cover assembly that is easily assembled and attached to the housing.